When there's love, there IS love!
by ListenLoud
Summary: Scully has a niece who tries to set her up w mulder, but there's concequences to her actions....
1. Default Chapter

Christmas Eve 6:15 PM 

            Scully was finally coming home for the holidays; She hadn't spent the last 3 Christmases with her family due to her job or other senseless events (i.e. How the Ghosts Stole Christmas).  This year, she decided to bring along Mulder, since he was just spending Christmas by himself, again.  Apparently they were the first ones there, but as the evening went on, everyone started dropping by.  Charly, his wife and their 3 lovely young children, Bill, Tara, and Lucy or more commonly known to Scully as Luz, her favorite niece, or more like a daughter to her.  Every time they were in the same house, they were always together; Scully was Luz's role model.

            "Aunt Dana! You made it this year! Oh my gosh, it's been so long since I spoke to you!" Luz said as she hugged Scully.  

            "Has it been a week already since you both spoke to each other?" Maggie said sarcastically, knowing that, that was probably the longest they had gone w/out speaking to each other.

            "Oh grandma! How have you been?" Luz asked her grandma after hugging her.

            "I'm great hon, but you seem to grow everyday!" Maggie said as she took a good look at her 17-year-old granddaughter

            "Mulder!" Luz almost leaped when she saw him.  She found him very attractive, but in an older-guy-I'm-never-gonna-have-a-chance-with-and-not-that-I-want-one kind of way, she had always thought that he was the perfect man for Scully.

Later that Night 

            When everyone was already in bed and ready to go to sleep, Luz couldn't find sleep, so she decided to go and get herself a midnight snack, since it was already close to midnight.  Once there she discovered that she wasn't the only one with no sleep, Mulder was sitting there drinking a glass of warm milk.

            "Can't sleep either?" Mulder asked her as she walked in the kitchen.

            "Nope, I found it more interesting to come down here and get myself something to eat, than counting more than a thousand sheep" She told him as she made herself a sandwich. "So, how's work?" She asked him, not looking away from her half-made sandwich 

            "It's great." He said truthfully.  "How's school?"  He asked her in return.

            "Well, it's school, but it's ok I guess, Senior year can't complain."  She said as she finished making her sandwich and sat across the table from him.

            "Any lucky guys out there?" He asked with a grin on his face.

            "Well, I had a boyfriend, but we broke it off about a week ago, he was too controlling…hate that guy."  She told him because she trusted him, she'd met this man when she was about 8 years old, he was like an uncle to her, a favorite one at that of course. "What about you? Any lucky ladies?" She asked him while giving him the all too famous Scully eyebrow.

            "No, not really, I'm really dedicated to my work." He answered thruthfully.

            "Can I ask you a personal question?" She asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

            "Sure." He said a bit surprised and concerned at what the question might be.

            "Are you and aunt Dana having an affair?" She asked him looking him in the eye.  At this, he busted out laughing.

            "No!" He said with a smile on his face.  

She just smiled and said, "Well you guys should." 

            "Excuse me?"  He asked the smile no longer in his face, now, he was interested.

            "I mean, if you guys don't want to get married, that's ok, but the problem is that you guys are perfect for each other, you've been working together for so long, and none of you has had a second date with anyone that wasn't each other, you guys have been on so many dates and you don't even know it!  You're practically a married couple, minus the romance part of it.  You guys are an item, whether you want to or not."  She said that with all certainty.

            After talking for nearly two hours and being told to go upstairs and get some sleep by Maggie who came down to place some more gifts under the tree, that was when mulder decided, or better said Luz decided and told mulder, to go into Scully's apartment and tell her how he felt.  

It wasn't until morning, that Luz was awakened by someone yelling her name like it was the apocalypse, "LUCY MARY SCULLY!" it was then that she saw an enraged red-with anger face that belonged to Dana Scully walk into her room.  She pointed a finger at her and began yelling.  "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?"

 More to come, that is if you guys like it, I just kinda thought of this about a while ago, I'm not sure if it'll be of your liking. R&R, Please, even if it sucks, you can tell me that too! Lol

Sonia


	2. Christmas

Thanks for all of y'alls reviews!  Here's some more, Oh and for those of you who wanted to know, this story is not for NoRomos, shippers all the way!  Yes it has some MSR just not so quick, you'll see….but yes I'm a huge SHIPPER!  Lol. Well on with the fic.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It wasn't until morning, that Luz was awakened by someone yelling her name like it was the apocalypse, "LUCY MARY SCULLY!" it was then that she saw an enraged red-with anger face that belonged to Dana Scully walk into her room.  She pointed a finger at her and began yelling.  "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?"

            "What the hell are you talking about, and what time is it?" Luz said as she sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.

Scully glimpsed outside the bedroom door and saw that Jack, Charlie's middle child, looked interested at this, still mad, she walked over and closed the door with all her might, just then Luz could see that there was something wrong.

            "Aunt Dana, what's going on, are you ok?"  She asked standing up ready to go to her aunt's side.

            "No, I'm FINE, LUCY!" She said, her voice getting very loud, "It's just the fact that I get a visit from Mulder at around 2 o clock in the morning, telling me that he thought our 'relationship' should be taken a step farther…"  She stopped because she realized that she was losing control.

            "So?"  Luz asked still confused, "Isn't that what you always wanted?"  She asked Scully raising her eyebrows.

            "Well…" scully said thinking of the right thing to say, if she admitted it she would never hear the end of it from Luz, but if she said no, then she would never hear the end of it!  "Argh!"  She said under her breath, "Look, I don't have to tell you anything!  All I can say is that after he told me that he wanted to take it to the next level, we kissed, me, stupid as always, agreeing with what he was saying and doing at that moment.  Anyways, right after we kissed he hugged me and told me, and I quote, _'Luz was right telling me to do this tonight.'_"  Scully took a deep breath after saying this and sat on the bed Luz had been sleeping in. 

As she turned around to face her aunt, Luz had a face of confusion, [still!] "And?  What's so wrong with that?" she said looking into her aunt's eyes.

"Well, I wanted it to come out of him, not you."  Scully said, a bit calmer this time.

"But it did, I just gave him a small push to get things moving a little faster."  Luz said sitting next to her aunt, Scully slid away from her a bit, sensing her rejection, Luz asked, "Well, where is he?  What did you say to him, what…" Before she could finish asking all the questions she had, scully interrupted her….

"He's probably packing, ready to go back home, I told him so."  Scully said, still sticking to her decision of having him away as long as possible, God she felt so embarrassed, she had made a fool out of herself, she had probably lost the one and only chance she had with the man of her dreams.

"WHAT?"  Luz said as she raced out the door and into the room where Mulder was staying, the bed was made, and there was no trace of Mulder or his belongings anywhere.  She almost fell down the stairs trying to get down there, at the bottom of the stairs she was met by Maggie, who tried to calm her down.

"Grandma, where's Mulder? Did he leave yet?  Where is he?"  She asked ignoring her grandmother's plea to calm down.  Seeing that she wouldn't calm her down, she just collaborated with her granddaughter.

"He just walked out the door, honey, he's going back to D.C."  Maggie said, and as soon as she finished her sentence Luz grabbed a coat from the coat hanger and walked outside to find mulder putting his luggage in the trunk ready to leave.

"Mulder! Please stay."  She said as she walked over to him.

Heyya!  Well, here's another chapter, I'm not too fond of this one, but the others will be better.  So whatdya think, is he staying or leaving?  Please review! Love y'all…

~Sonia


	3. The Return Home

     Hey!  Sorry I haven't posted in years, but I started school again and I've had a-lot of work, AND my computer keeps on messing up on me, so neways here's more:

   "I'm sorry Lucy, but I can't.  If I do, your aunt won't feel comfortable, and if she doesn't feel comfortable nobody will. And I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for that."  He told her sincerely looking her in the eye.

        "Look, Mulder, I am SO sorry, I didn't mean to screw things up between you guys.  I don't know, all I know is that I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to turn out like this."  She told him getting tears in her eyes.

Lunch 

Everyone seemed to be enjoying their food, everyone looked joyous talking with each other about their gifts and just doing the family chatting.  Everyone was talking with each other except for Lucy and Scully; they hadn't even looked at each other at all.  Maggie of course noticed this, so she quickly came up with a plan.

            "Ok everybody, time to clean up, this year we'll do it a bit different, I have assigned each of you something to do.  Ok, Charlie and Bill will pick up all the dirty dishes and put 'em in the sink to be washed by Dana, and dried by Lucy.  The rest of us will make sure that everything else looks spotless."

            Dana and Lucy were standing next to each other at the sink, one washing, the other drying and putting the dishes away.  Lucy kept on glancing at Scully, but Scully was just ignoring her.

            "Ok, what the hell is your problem" Dana said, not taking her glance off of the dishes.

            "I don't have a problem, I believe you're the one with the problem."  Lucy said, still doing her job.

            "Excuse me?" Scully said now turning around to stare at her with her anger-filled eyes.

            "Yes, you're the one who doesn't know how to be happy.  Yeah, you're happy now, with your job and all, but what's gonna happen when you retire?  Who's gonna be there for you.  I was just trying to do you a favor, you know, and I admit I might've crossed the line, but I did it because I thought you'd never cross the line with him.  And when you had the chance of a lifetime, you pushed him away!"  Although they both thought they had stopped working, they noticed that they had both cleaned up the whole kitchen.  "Look, I'm sorry Dana, that's all I can say."

            "I…I can't believe you think of me like that."  Scully said looking hurt.  Lucy turned around and exited the kitchen, as she did, she heard Maggie's voice,

            "Ok everyone, time for Hot Chocolate!"  Lucy kept on walking past everyone, heading towards the stairs; she caught her mom's eyes that were desperately telling her to stay downstairs but pretended not to see them.  "Lucy, hey where're you going?  I thought this was your favorite part about Christmas."  Maggie said walking towards her granddaughter.

            "Oh, no thanks grandma, I'm still full, but save me some please." She said and walked upstairs not waiting for a response from Maggie.

_4 months later_

Scully hadn't been working with mulder for the past 6 months, so it had been extremely easy for her to avoid him.  He had tried calling her a couple of times after Christmas, but she'd never picked up the phone.  

Her mother had been annoying her with her calls about how she should call Mulder and Lucy, that it wasn't worth it being mad at the 2 most important people in her life.  She would receive about 5 calls a week from her, so after a month or so she would only pick up the phone once a week when she knew it was her.

She was now sitting at home by herself on a Friday night watching TV. '_God I'm so pathetic'_ she thought to herself turning the TV off.  Just as she did, the phone rang; she checked the caller i.d. to make sure it wasn't someone who she didn't want to talk to.  "Hello?"  She answered.

"Hey Dana, it's Monica, how you doing?"  Monica Reyes asked on the other line.

"Hey, I'm fine, what's up?" Dana's face all of the sudden lit up.

"Well, John and I have this case that has some weird pathological stuff that we can't understand, is it ok if I come over so you could maybe explain it to me?"  Monica asked.

"Yeah, that's fine."  

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec."  Monica said.

**

Just as Dana had finished explaining the information to Monica, they were just sitting in her kitchen talking.  Monica could see that Scully had something on her mind, but she didn't know if she should ask, lately Scully had been to herself.  This was the first time they had seen each other in about a month and a half, when they usually saw each other once a week, either at work or outside of work.

            "Dana, are you ok?"  Monica asked interrupting Scully from one of her now-usual conversations about her students and her classes at Quantico.

            "What?  I mean, what do you mean?"  Scully asked surprised.

            "Well, you haven't been the same, after Christmas, when you came back from your mom's, you've been kinda depressed and acting different.  I know what happened with Mulder, but is it worth being THIS depressed?"  Monica said.

            "NO, it's not mulder, I haven't even talked to him since then."  Scully said.

            "Well, maybe that's it, I mean, ever since you guys met you two were inseparable.  Maybe all you need is to talk to him," Monica suggested.

            "No, it's not that, that's bothering me.  It's Lucy, she said some awful things to me, she hasn't called me at all, and I don't think she's even thinking about it.  I haven't tried to call her because I know she won't pick up, I didn't even call her on her birthday last month; it was her 18th, and I feel so awful, but I'm still hurt at what she said to me."  Scully finally let it all out.

            "Well, Dana, all I can say is that if she really means that much to you, you should try calling her, it doesn't even matter if she doesn't pick up, you at least tried."  Monica said.

_2 weeks later_

Scully was eating her breakfast when the phone rang, she checked the caller i.d. "oh, mother, it's the 4th time this week, and it's only Tuesday."  She said and went back to her breakfast without picking up the phone.  10 minutes later the phone rang once more, just as she was walking out the door, she ran back inside to pick it up, just as she was, she saw that it was mulder.  "Jesus, is today the let's annoy the hell out of Dana Scully day?"  She said and locked the door behind her, as she walked down the hallway she could still hear the phone ringing.

Lunch, same day 

Scully was sitting in her desk, in her nice little office, eating her lunch while reviewing her lesson for the next period, when someone knocked on her door. _'Someone probably has a question or just wants to suck up'_ She thought as she told them to come in.  To her surprise Mulder stood in the doorway.

            "Mulder, what are you doing here."  She asked him, taking a bite off her sandwich.

            "I'm just here to deliver some bad news, your mother tried calling you this morning, but you didn't pick up.  Anyways, I came here to tell you that Lucy was in a horrible car accidents and she's in a comma right now."  Mulder said with a look of sadness in his face.

So?  What'd ya think.  Some people were complaining that my chapters were too short, I tried to make it longer this time, so I had a question for ya'll, would you rather have shorter chapters that are posted regurlarly, or would you rather wait and have long ones?

Neways, hope you like this chapter, and next chapter will have some MSR!!!!  I promise!

~Sonia


	4. Bad News

Here's some more, Sorry I took so long, I have been EXTRA busy these last couple of weeks and have managed to just get enough time to rest, but here's some more for you guys to enjoy.

Author's note:  I am not a doctor and I know nothing about medicine, so if anything can not be possibly true, I'm sorry, but come on, it's only Fiction…Lol

()()()()(()()(

Scully did not remember how she how gotten to the hospital so fast.  She couldn't believe that this was actually happening, her niece was in a comma.  From what her brother Charly had told her, she had been driving when a truck crashed into her car, but it wasn't that that caused the comma, apparently Lucy had a heart problem that had not been identified, the massive stress that was put on her from seeing the truck crash onto her made her panic and gave her a heart attack that almost killed her and landed her in a comma.  Scully could not understand, she had studied cardiology and she had not seen any of the signs that would make her think that Lucy might have had a heart problem.  She blamed herself for all that was happening.  Charly had gone into the doctor's office and had been gone for 30 minutes, Scully and Maggie had been waiting in the waiting room and their nerves were getting the best of them.  Scully had not said a word to her mother since Charly had left, her mother knew that Scully was blaming herself and she didn't know what to say to her to make her realize that it wasn't her fault.

            "Dana, you know it wasn't your fault, right honey?"  Maggie asked as she saw her daughter turn to face her.

            "I think I could've done more for her, if I had only…" her mother cut her off.

            "there are no ifs in this Dana, it wasn't your job to look and make sure, please just stop this…"  Maggie was about to go off into one of her motherly lectures when she saw her youngest son, Charly and his wife, come into the waiting room.  His eyes red and his face white as a ghost.

            "She's going to be ok, right?"  Scully said getting tears in her eyes knowing full well that she wasn't.

            Charly without looking either his mother or sister in the eye sat down and started to speak, "the doctor said that her heart is too big for her, and the only way to save her is to get a heart transplant, and that's if she wakes from the comma."

            Scully had not slept for two complete days, she hadn't showered either, she had been waiting for the day that Lucy would wake up and get her heart transplant and then she could go on again.  She had convinced her mother and Charly and his wife to go home and get some rest, assuring them that she would call if anything came up.  It was like she was lucy's mother.  Now her brother and his mother were back, and with them came Monica Reyes.

            "Monica, what are you doing here?" Scully asked with no enthusiasm in her voice, it seemed like her soul was either dead or temporarily asleep.

            "I came to see how you were holding up, and as far as I can see you aren't holding up very well."  Monica told her friend in total honesty.

            "I'm fine, I just haven't gotten much sleep." She said putting on a fake, and very weak smile.

            "Well, according to your mom, you haven't slept in more than 2 days.  You're coming with me to my hotel room, where you can shower and get some sleep."  Monica said looking at her in the eye.

            "I…I can't leave, what if something happens, what if I…" Monica shushed her down.

            "Hon, you're delusional, you need your rest.  Come on grab your stuff and lets go."  Monica demanded.

            "But, I don't have any clothes with me, and we don't wear the same size…" Scully said trying to find an excuse not to leave.

            "Don't worry about that, I have everything under control." She said giving Maggie a wink.

It had been a little over a week since Lucy's accident and there was still no recovery, Scully had decided to take a leave of absence, she felt that she wouldn't be missed, and she needed to be at the hospital for now.  She had gone down to the cafeteria to get herself a cup of coffee, when she saw her mother running up to her.

            "mom, what's wrong?  Is Lucy ok?"  Scully asked concerned.

            "No, honey, she's fine, she just woke up and she's with Charly right now, she wants to talk to you."

Lucy's Hospital Room 

            The door quietly opened and scully came in quietly, she saw her brother and his wife standing beside the bed with big smiles on their faces, as she completely entered the room, Lucy turned weakly and faced her and gave Scully one of her biggest smiles.  Scully at this giggled, her eyes filled with tears.

            "Well, honey, I'm going to go call your brothers and tell them the news, we'll be outside if you need us, okay?"  Charly told her getting hold of his wife's hand.

            "Okay dad."  Lucy said her voice sounding extremely weak.

            Scully looked at Lucy and just managed to say, "happy belated Birthday!"

            Lucy laughed and scully could tell that although she was out of her comma, she was still very sick.

            "I missed you Aunt Danes." Lucy told her smiling at her.

            "Missed you too Luz." And so they talked for what seemed like hours but in reality was about 45 minutes, the doctors came in and told scully that lucy needed to get her rest, and due to lucy's pleas, scully went to her mother's house to get some rest herself.

The Next Morning, Maggie Scully's House 

            Scully was getting ready to head down to the hospital when the phone ringing broke her peace.

            "Hello?…..mom? what's wrong?"  Scully asked hearing her mother's cracking voice.

            "Lucy's heart stopped for 2 minutes, the doctors were able to revive her, but they just told us that she has about 24 hours left to live."  Maggies voice cracked down with the last words she spoke.

            "no, mom, she's going to be okay, she's only 18-years-old, she's strong enough, she'll make it…" scully kept on trying to deny it.

            "Dana, please understand what I am saying, if you deny it she'll still die, so please just accept it, and Dana, come and see her, but before you do, do everything you need to do at home, I don't want her to see you in bad shape."  Maggie instructed her daughter.

            "does she know, mom?"  Scully asked like an 8-year-old asking her mother if her father knew about her wrong-doings.

            "yes, Charly and Laura are talking to her right now.  Come whenever you're ready honey, bye."  Maggie said and with that hung up.  Scully being the strong woman that she was, was trying to keep the tears inside.  Just then her cell phone rang.

            "hello?"  She said weakly, although she tried to hide it, she couldn't help it.

            "hey, dana, it's monica, so I hear Luz is alright!" Monica was being her usual happy self, she didn't know the news that Scully had gotten not 2 minutes ago.

            "no, that's not true."  Dana said not wanting to get into detail, she knew she would break down, and she didn't like people seeing or in this case hearing her cry.

            "Dana, what's wrong?"  Monica asked concerned.

            "Monica, please, don't do this to me."  Dana said, getting tears in her eyes.

            "Do what? Dana, what IS going on?"  Monica asked once more.

            "Monica, Lucy is dying, the doctors just informed us that she has about 24 hours left." After she said that scully broke down in tears, she leaned against the wall and slid down it, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing, her body shook so badly it hurt her.

            "Oh, my gosh, Dana, I'm so sorry, do you want…."  Monica was aobut to offer her help, when scully cut her off.

            "I'm sorry, Mon, I gotta go." And with that she hug up, she didn't wait until Monica responded, she knew it was rude, but right now she didn't care about not being rude, all she wanted to do is cry, and cry she did.

Back to Monica 

            After she was hanged uped on, she didn't know what to do, so she called mulder and told him the situation, he in turn dropped everything and took the next flight to see scully which would only last for about 20 minutes, he always questioned himself why they had those flights if people could drive there in an hour, now he understood.

            After monica hung up with mulder, she decided to call scully back, she couldn't leave her like that.

            "Hello?" came a broken voice from the other line.

            "Dana? Honey, I'm sorry, I..I can't really do or say anything to make you feel better."  Monica said

            "It's okay, mon, I'm sorry I hung up on you, it's just, it's…I can't explain it, I mean, she's going to die…I can't accept that fact."  Scully said as she once again was taken over by sobs.  And so they stayed on the phone for about 30 minutes, Monica kept on trying to cheer her up, she knew the worst was just to come.  All of the sudden, the doorbell at scully's mother's house rang.  "monica, someone's ringing the door bell, I'm gonna go answer it, and then I'll head for the hospital; thanks for taking the time to talk to me, believe it or not, it actually made me stronger for when I have to talk to Luz.  Bye"  Scully hung up and went to answer the door, and just behind it stood mulder, she was shocked to see him, sure she thought about him everyday and every second of the day, but she never expected him to come down to see her.

            "Scully, I…I, just heard, I decided to come down to be here with you, and help you through this." Mulder looked at scully and finally saw a weakness he'd never seen before.  Her eyes were red and so was her face, he knew she'd been crying, she looked so small and frail; he couldn't help it, he embraced her in a hug hoping it would strengthen her.  She gave in to his hug and buried her face in his chest, sobs once again shook her body, but this time she felt okay with crying. Mulder stroked her hair and she looked up to meet his gaze.

            "Mulder, I'm sorry, it's just that I can't believe it, I mean, it's Lucy, I'm supposed to go before she does."  She told him, tears still flowing from her eyes.  He just looked at her eyes and saw how beautiful she was, he leaned in and took her mouth in his, he could taste her salty tears, she gave in to him and kissed him back.  The kiss was very passionate, it was the passion that they had been holding for so long, soon scully's arms wrapped around mulder's neck and mulder closed the door and then took hold of her, as their sweet kissed continued.

So?  I don't know, I kinda feel weird about this one, but I have something planned, so just keep on reading and tell me what ya think….

Sonia


	5. New Life

Hey y'all! Sorry this took so friggin' long, but I have serious writter's block…I think I'm kinda over it now, but don't hold me down on that.

Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

The events that followed their kiss were not ones that Scully wanted to remember. They had gone to the hospital to see Lucy; they both entered together, their hands joined. At this the very pale and weak looking Lucy gave a big smile, she had accomplished her goal.

"Hey Luz." Scully smiled weakly and moved closer to her niece, she sat to the chair that was next to her bed.

"Hey Aunt Danes, see you've got yourself a new "close friend"" She giggled, and saw Scully trying to fake a smile, mulder was looking at her with a smile in his face, but through his eyes she knew that he wasn't too happy to see her like this.

Mulder knew that Scully and Lucy would need their alone time, so he quickly excused himself and went outside and joined the rest of the Scully clan.

"You know what's funny." Lucy said in more of a statement tone than a question one.

"What?" Scully asked.

"that it's always you on the bed, and me saying goodbye." Lucy said smiling, at this Scully could not smile, but she instead shed some tears, she wasn't openly crying, there were just a couple of tears running down her face, but just enough for Lucy to realize the amount of pain her aunt was going through. "listen, this is not a good bye, but more of a see you later…and besides, I'll always be with you, the rest of the way. You know how I love the rain?…well every time you feel a raindrop fall on you, that'll be me." Scully was confused by this, but nonetheless accepted it. Just as scully was going to begin to speak, the doctor came in and told her that Lucy needed her rest…for what she asked herself.

"honey, I love you, don't you dare forget that." Scully told Lucy as she gave her a kiss on the forhead.

"Ditto." Was lucy's simple response as she smiled weakly at Scully. That was the last time Scully had seen her niece's smile. That was the last time she'd seen her alive. The last time she would hear her speak. The last time for everything.

At Lucy's funeral, scully had not allowed herself to cry. She was like a walking zombie, she shut herself out from the world. She spoke to people, but didn't know what she was saying, yes I know you're sorry, and I'm sorry too. _What kind of bullshit is that?_ she asked herself. The day after her funeral, she got in her car and drove the long way home, although her house was more than an hour away, she made sure it would take her way more than that. That was the day her walls were higher than ever, that was the day she became dead inside.

The first few weeks had been extremely hard for her. The constant calls from her mother to see why she had missed the dinner after the burial, or why she hadn't shown up to the mass dedicated for Lucy. The unexpected visits from Mulder. She just wanted to be alone, couldn't anybody understand that?

"Scully, please open up, I know you're in there!" Mulder said as he knocked on her door for the millionth time. He heard movement inside and was glad, but he wasn't glad at the scully that opened the door. A torn scully, a red-and-puffy-eyed scully. "Hey…I've been calling, I wanted to see if you wanted to catch a movie or somethin'…" He said noticing how bad she looked. "scully, are you ok?" He asked when he noticed that scully's sadness was now becoming annoying towards him.

"Look, Mulder, next time you call about 50 times and I DON"T answer, you should take a hint. You know, you and my mother are driving me crazy! All I want right now is to be alone, Ok? Can you understand that?!" She said not letting him it.

"Scully…do…do you think Lucy would like to see you this way?" Mulder asked astonished at Scully's reluctance.

"Lucy is DEAD…I don't think it matters now what she would like or not, don't you think? Now, if you would just leave, maybe that would make me feel all the more better…" She said not giving him a chance to respond to anything and shut the door in his face. That was mulder's last straw, this would be the last time he would try to talk to her, she clearly didn't want his presence.

**********************************

About a month later Scully realized that there WAS life after Lucy's death; after all she discovered that her life would be changed in about 8 months. It was all she had been wishing for all these years. She couldn't wait to break the news to Mulder. It was the first time in a long time that she truly felt happy. So she just decided to show up at Mulder's apartment, and she did, but to her surprise he wasn't alone, apparently he had 'company'. Not the good kind of 'company', well not to her anyway.

"Mulder, can we talk?" Scully said taken aback by finding mulder without his shirt on and a blonde on his couch.

"I'm sorry Scully, but I'm kind of busy right now, as you can see." He said as he looked back at the disgustingly gorgeous blonde and winking at her. Scully felt her blood boil, she looked him square in the eye with a look of disgust and all she could think of saying was:

"Screw YOU!" then she turned on her heel and walked out of his apartment and out of his life, forever…or so she thought.

That night she had written her letter of resignation, after all she WAS having a baby, and she believed it deserved her full attention. That next week by searching for jobs, she came across one in Houston as a Professor of Pathology in the University of Houston. As it turned out she had two weeks to move down to Texas, she was so happy to finally be leaving, to finally escape the hell hole her life had turned to lately.

_**19 years and 8 months later**_

A very exhausted Dana Scully came into her front door, dropping her book bag on the floor and putting her keys along with her purse on her couch. "I'm home!"

"I'm in my room Mom!" Amy, Scully's 19 year old daughter called out to her. "Aunt Mon called, she had some GREAT news!" Amy said as her mother came into her room.

"Great news? What kind of great news?" Scully asked her daughter intrigued.

"Well, apparently, she and uncle John have finally decided to tie the knot…" Amy said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh my God! That's great news!!!" Scully's exhausted face all of the sudden turned into a very happy one.

"Oh, but that's not all! She said we have to come in about a week or two earlier so that we can participate in everything she'll do. Like her bachelorette party and the rehearsal dinner, along with, and I quote, 'some not planned parties and events.' The good thing about this is that we'll be able to make it because it will be during our Winter Breaks from school." Amy said really excited. "AND, I'll finally get to go to D.C., since you REFUSE to take me there. And maybe we could go to grandma's for the holidays for a change!" Amy said this time getting very, very exciting.

"I'll think about it." Scully said walking out of her daughter's room, thinking of all she would have to face if she DID go to Washington. She hadn't been in D.C. for almost 19 years, she hadn't seen or talked to her daughter's father.

"MOM!? What is there to think about?!?! This is MONICA we're talking about!" Amy said quickly following her mother out of her room.

"Ok, we'll go. Your grandma will be very excited that we can join her for the holidays this year." After all sooner or later she'd have to see him again.

Hey! You made it to the end!!!!!! Good for ya!!! So what did y'all think??? Next one will have M&S reunion…oooooo….alrighty stay tuned!!!!!

~Sonia


	6. Reencounter

The flight to D.C. had been nauseating for Scully; she never enjoyed flights, but this one in particular had made her sick even before she boarded. Monica had been waiting for them as they arrived to the airport, she picked them up and drove them over to her place which is where they would be staying during the course of the wedding events.

"Aunt mon! so good to see you! I've missed you!" said Amy as she neared Monica and then threw her arms around her giving her a hug.

"Hey Ames! I've missed you too!---Dana! Can't believe you guys are actually here!" Monica said as she let go of Amy and embraced her friend knowing that coming to D.C. had been an extremely difficult decision for her.

"I know, I almost don't believe it myself, but…you know its your wedding!" Scully said giving a nervous smile.

When they finally made it back to Monica and John's house, all Scully wanted to do was go straight to the guest room and sleep, she was exhausted.

As they were getting out of the car, Monica was still talking wedding details, "so I have both of your bridesmaids dresses inside, I need you guys to try them on asap so we can do alterations if needed…." She went on while getting the luggage.

"monica, lets get inside and talk about this INSIDE?!, its freezing!" Scully said as she grabbed her suitcase from Monica's hand and started to walk towards the window,

"dana, before we go….." monica started to speak before she was interrupted by Scully,

"FREEZING MONICA!" Amy nodded in agreement. They walked up to the door, and waited for monica to open it. Once inside, Scully's heart jumped, and her knees buckled as the first thing she heard was a laugh she hadn't heard in almost two decades.

Before she could react, Mulder walked into the foyer, where Scully, Monica and a confused Amy were standing, "Ok John, I'll see ya…." He was in shock, was this real? Or was this another one of his daily dreams, he was sure he was NOT asleep… "scully?"

"mulder?"

**OK….I am extremely rusty, I have not written in YEARS, I've had a mental block for I don't know how long, this is my first attempt at getting rid of this block and finishing this story. Please Review!!! I have some plans for this story, but they may change depending on what you guys review!**


	7. Hi, I'm Amy Scully, her daughter

"Mulder…" Scully was surprised at how little this man had changed in 20 years. His face, the same except for a few wrinkles that made him look even more attractive, or at least to her. "Monica?" she said searching her friends face for an answer.

"WOW! You are the famous, FOX MULDER, from the F.B.I.?" Amy said with a big smile on her face, "Amy Scully…I'm her daughter., " she said extending her hand to shake the hand of the man she had heard so much about, and motioning towards Scully with her head.

He shook her hand showing no surprise to her being Scully's daughter. "Pleased to meet you, Amy, now, now if you excuse me I have to get going… he said walking past the three women and out the door.

Monica bit her lip nervously and avoided eye contact with Scully. She knew she was about to get it. To her surprise, Scully walked out of the house and after Mulder. Something Scully thought he'd never done for him.

By the time she made it out of the house and down the front steps, he was already opening his car door, rushing, cursing under his breath.

"Mulder!" she yelled after him, the name, so unfamiliar to her vocabulary now, but so natural escaping her lips. "A simple how you've been these 20 years, would have been enough." She said with anger and sarcasm in her voice.

"What? Excuse me? If I'm not mistaken, YOU were the one who ran away! I learn from the best, Scully!" he said clearly still holding on to the hurt she created 20 years ago.

"Whatever, I'm not up for a yelling match with you outside a friend's house. Nice to see you. See you later." She said turning on her heel and starting to walk in.

"Scully…" he called after her, "get in the car." She turned around with a confused look. "Get in the car." He pleated this time, "we need to talk."


	8. The Talk

**A/N: I have been trying to write this story for 6 years now. With a big break somewhere, I have grown up a lot since I once started writing this, hopefully this story reflects it. I am determined to finish this, so your reviews are very welcomed. I do not have a beta at the moment, so you may find several mistakes here and there, but just bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, wish I did, if I ever hit the jackpot, I will buy chris carter and make him make more x files. =)**

She reluctantly got in the car. There was so much to say, but she didn't know where they would start, she didn't know how this would end up. Most likely with her on a plane back to Texas cursing herself for coming out to D.C.

"Scully, ok, now it's the how've you been part…..so how've you been?" Mulder brought Scully out of her thoughts as he drove through the city trying to find a restaurant that he could take her to where they could talk.

"I've been ok, I guess, as ok as I could be….Mulder, just drive to your apartment, our conversation should be private and not in a restaurant continuously interrupted by a waiter." Scully read his mind, "how have you been?" Mulder was relieved that she was ok with him taking her to his place, which he found she would be surprised.

Mulder drove through an unfamiliar part of town to Scully and turned into a nice neighborhood, then onto the driveway onto a small, modest, but beautiful house.

"Mulder, this is your…?" she said stunned at the realization that Mulder had finally moved on from his apartment into a nice house.

"Yes, I moved here about 12 years ago, realizing that I should be moving on to a more stable type of life, and that meant making an effort and buying my own place." He said as he got out of his car and led Scully into the house. "You want some coffee? Hot Cocoa? A Coke?" he said as they walked through the door.

"Mulder, are you sure your wife won't mind?" She thought out loud, she hadn't meant to say that out loud, but it had just come out, she assumed that since he was living in a beautiful house, that there would be a beautiful wife inside it to compliment it.

"No, Scully, I was never really able to fill this house like I had hoped." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "So what's it gonna be?...to drink I mean."

"a coke would be just fine." She said as she sat down on his kitchen table. He handed her a coke as he sat down facing her on the table. He kept on looking at her, and she couldn't meet his gaze, she pretended to be engrossed in her coke can.

"Scully…." He said and she raised her eyes and met his. "How could you just….just up and leave? You left no note, no message, no email, no nothing!" Mulder did not beat around the bush, he went straight for it.

"Mulder, I was crushed, heartbroken, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get some fresh air, get away from all of this, and forget about all that had happened." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Did it work Scully? Were you able to forget? Because I wasn't able to, I couldn't, I can't, as much as I try, every day, every single fucking day, I think about you, and what could've been." His voice was rising, and he could feel all of the built up anger start to come out. He looked at her for answers, but found none.

"Why didn't you come to me?" was all Scully could get out, "Mulder, why did you NOT come look for me? You could've very easily found me…I, so stupidly, tried hard NOT to hide, you could've easily found me!" She said now letting her tears run free.

"I did! I did come to you, but…." He stopped and punched the table, startling Scully.

"You did, but…" He interrupted her.

"I went down to Texas, and while I gathered up the courage to come up to your door, I saw you playing with a little girl, which I now gather is Amy, and I realized that you now had everything you had always wanted, you had a family with a kid, and I was not about to disrupt that, so I left bowing to never come back. When I got back was when I decided to buy this house, hoping that one day I could move on, get married, and fill this house with some kids, but it never happened, I could never let go." He said now looking down himself.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Mulder, there…there was no one else. There's never been."

"But Amy…." Mulder asked confused.

"Mulder, the last time I saw you before this, do you remember it?" she asked him with fresh tears in her eyes.

"If I remember correctly, you told me to screw myself." Mulder said, vividly remembering the scene outside his apartment.

"Yes, and then you went and screwed the blonde" She said with an accusing bitter tone.

Mulder shook his head, "Scully, I was at a low point in my life, I had lost you, I couldn't get you out of whatever funk it was you were in, and I had made a decision…"

"To screw everything that moved?" She said sarcastically, "Mulder, I was on my way to your apartment to let you know that I was pregnant….with your baby…" Scully said in a hush tone and a nervous laugh. "but then I realized that I had just been another lay, so I ran away."

"SCULLY, you were NEVER just another lay, that day, that day had been so incredible for me, but wait, you said you were pregnant? With my baby? You mean, AMY, Amy's my daughter?" All she could do was nod her head.

_**---reviews anyone?**_


	9. a visit

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the car I call my own, much less anything x files…well except for all 9 seasons I got as a gift. =) but that's about it.**

**A/N: I've been marinating this chapter for a long while, next chapter will definitely get some more drama. But this chapter needed to happen before I moved in with the story. Reviews are mucho appreciated. Thanks!**

Amy had felt her mother come in at some point in the middle of the night, she knew it had been late since she and Monica had stayed up quite late talking and trying on Amy's bridesmaid dress making sure it fit perfectly. Luckily it had.

Amy figured that her mother was catching up with an old friend. 20 years is a lot to catch up on; she wondered why if they had been _such good friends,_ as Monica had mentioned later that night, they had fell out of touch in all of those years. She felt as though there was something going on that she didn't know about.

That morning the girls had gone out to breakfast, chatting up about the wedding and recent gossip, never bringing up the fact that Scully had stayed out till the wee hours of the morning. Amy knew her mother and knew that she would eventually spill the beans to her, but maybe she wasn't ready yet; which made Amy even more paranoid as to what had happened the night before. After breakfast they headed back to the house so that Scully could try out her dress in case it needed any adjustments.

As luck would have it, with only 3 days before the wedding, Scully's dress was what seemed like 2 sizes too big, "Monica did you accidentally add a one in front of the size I gave you before you handed my size over to the dress maker?" she joked, "We better go to the tailor before its too late!" she looked at Monica who had a distressed look on her face, "Monica, its just a dress, it will be ready in time, this you should NOT worry about! Come on let me get out of this dress and we will go get it fixed right now." Scully said walking towards the restroom to change.

"But I'm waiting for that UPS guy who's dropping some stuff John ordered…" Monica said with an even more distressed look on her face.

"Aunt Mon, you are worrying too much about nothing, you take mom to the tailor, I will stay here and wait for the UPS guy, you got cable, fast internet, and I should be able to entertain myself in the meantime. I hear Maury has more baby drama today!" Amy said trying to calm her down, she knew it was all the wedding nerves.

"Ok, ok, ok, sounds good, come on Dana, lets go get this thing tailor and maybe stop for some drinks on the way back, I need one bad, and we won't have this underage creature with us." Monica said at which Amy stuck her tongue out towards her.

They rushed out the door and Amy sat down in front of the TV, relaxing until the UPS guy got there with whatever package needed so badly to be dropped off. About two Maury failed paternity tests later there was a knock on the door. Amy assuming it was the UPS guy went straight to the door, as she opened the door she realized it wasn't him.

"Oh hi, Mr. Mulder, sorry, I thought you were the UPS guy." Amy said.

"Hi, I was here looking for your mother, could I see her real quick." Mulder said nervously.

"Oh, she's out with Monica getting her dress tailored, turns out her dress was about 2 sizes too big, but you can come in and wait, they should be here soon, they left about an hour or so ago." She said moving away from the door so he could come in.

"Alright." He said as he walked in. They stood there for a few seconds which to Mulder felt like an eternity. He stood there studying her features trying to figure out which she had gotten from him.

"Well, I've been watching brain-killing Television for the last hour; I made some hot cocoa also, if you wanna join me in numbing your brain." She said walking towards the kitchen bringing a cup of hot cocoa for Mulder, handed it to him and sat down on the couch right next to him.

"Soooooo, you worked with my mom….." Amy said trying to come up with some conversation.

He looked at her, and smiled.

"Yes, we worked together for about 7 years." He said smiling

"How did that go? I'm not sure she's the easiest person to work with." Amy said smiling.

"No, but then again, I'm not the easiest person to work with either." He said.

Amy laughed, "Wow, ya'll must've made the FBI proud." She said sarcastically.

"So what is it that you do?" Mulder asked

"I'm getting my bachelor's in psychology, then after getting that I want to move on towards my PhD, specializing in criminal psychology." She said, "Mom freaked out when I told her what I wanted to do. I think it's because she wanted me to stay away from law enforcement. But, it's in my genes," Mulder gasped, "I mean, she did it, so why can't I."

They remained silent for a while, sitting there watching Maury and sipping on cocoa.

"So, did you know my dad?" Came her question out of the blue, "I ask cause from what I've heard from mom, you and her used to be real close, and she never really talks much about him, but I figured maybe you could tell me some…." She rambled.

His eyes got wide out of the surprise of her question. He was stuck, with nowhere to go. The bell rang. _Saved by the bell_, he thought.

After Amy returned to the couch, Mulder had had enough time to think of a good answer that would at least hold for now. "I think maybe this is a discussion you should be having with your mother, not me…." He said.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that I've always been so curious and mom doesn't like to talk about it, I'm sorry, I just wanted to know something. I came here for Aunt Mon's wedding, but I'm also determined to find out who my father is, if my mom doesn't want to talk about it, then I will find out on my own." She confessed

'_Like father, like daughter'_ he thought. "I'm hungry." She declared.

"Well let's get you something to eat," he said getting up.

"oh, you don't have to, I was just sorta making a statement, I can make me a sandwich or something…" she said, feeling slightly embarrassed for having this man, who was 5 minutes away from being a stranger, take her to lunch.

"nonsense, I'm starving too, and a sandwich will not fill me up, lets go, I'll take you to a restaurant I use to take your mom to all the time, then maybe I can give you a tour of the J. Edgar Hoover Building, since you're so interested and all." He said with a hopeful smile.

"That would be great! Then you can tell me all about your troubles trying to handle my mom, I'll text her and let her know where I'll be at. She will freak!" Amy said unable to handle her excitement. Visiting the FBI building had always been something she wanted to do. _Visit FBI Building in Washington _crossed off the list.

Mulder took Amy to a nice small café a couple of blocks away from J. Edgar Hoover, surprisingly to him, he still remembered what Scully would've gotten, after all these years. He was surprised when Amy ordered the same.

"So, you've had a good life?" Mulder asked sincerely intrigued. "I only ask, cause I wish your mom would've stayed in D.C. instead of moving so far."

"Yeah, we've had a good life, with our problems like any family, just the 2 of us. I always had a feeling that she was running from something, because I would beg her to move closer to our family, either California, or somewhere around here to be closer to grandma, but she would never budge. Either Texas makes her incredibly happy, which I doubt, or she just really hates it here. She's always had this sadness about her, grandma says it's because of Lucy, I hear they used to be super close and then had a fallout right before her accident, I don't think mom ever really recovered….and why am I telling you all of this?" Amy said a bit confused with a nervous smile.

Mulder smiled, "She did have a very hard time when Luz passed, and I'm sure before you came around, she was like a daughter to her, and she couldn't forgive herself for not talking to her the last few months of Luz's life. She had a very rough time." Mulder said remembering those awful months.

"I can imagine, she talked about Lucy a lot, or Luz, I call her Lucy because I never met her, I feel like that was something only her loved ones called her, I think she still thinks about her a lot but just doesn't talk about her too much."

After what seemed like 5 minutes, they had both finished their lunches and realized that they had been there for 2 hours. "What do you say about heading over to the F.B.I., I'll show you my not so cool office in the basement."

As they made their way into the building, through the front to get Amy a pass, they could hear a woman arguing with the guard, "but I'm telling you, my daughter is in there! Why won't you believe me! Just let me through!" the woman kept on saying; the closer they got the more they realized that it was Scully who was arguing.

"Mom?" Amy said a bit dumfounded

"Amy? Oh thank goodness! I was so worried!" she said hugging Amy.

"Mom, you do realize I'm 19 years old, and I can take good care of myself, and I left you a message!"

"I've been trying to call you for the past hour! I thought something must've happened!" Scully said with rage in her eyes.

"Scully, she's been with me, I took her to the café down the street and we lost track of time talking. It's not like I would abduct her and take her to another state and not let you see her!" Mulder said with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"Mulder…." Scully said with a warning look on her face.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Amy said thankful to be off the hook for forgetting her phone in the car but starting to get confused.

"Nothing, he means nothing by that, now can we go?" Scully said desperately trying to change the subject.

"Um, no, we just got here and I want to see this place." Amy said a bit annoyed. "Why don't you go back to Aunt Monica's and I will meet you there later. I will be ok." She said walking away towards the guard.

"I will take her back in a bit, and you and I need to talk some more." Mulder said

**Reviews?**


	10. tours and the truth

**A/N: leading up to something….**

Mulder spent that afternoon showing Amy every little corner of the FBI building he could think of; he told her funny stories about Scully and showed her some of his work. About 2 hours later they headed for the car, Amy quite excited about the tour.

"Thanks so much Mr. Mulder, this was reassuring, I'm completely sure that what I want to do is what I want to do. Who knows, maybe I'll get to work on The X Files some day." She said with a smile Mulder recognized as Scully's.

"I'm not sure if I would recommend that…" he said chuckling.

On the car ride back to Monica's, they shared small talk about life in Texas, college, and finally Scully. He wanted to know as much as he could about what Amy knew about Scully and his situation.

"Well, I've never known my father; I don't even know his name. I don't appreciate my mother not sharing all of that information from me, but I think she's trying to protect me from huge disappointment. I gave up asking her some years ago, I figured that she had her reasons and that when she was ready to, she will share what she wants with me." Amy said.

"I'm sure your mother had her reasons." Mulder said, hurt by the idea that Scully kept his child from him for this long, but he also felt angry with himself for not following her.

As they arrived to Monica's house, Amy got a strange feeling from Mulder. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she felt a connection with Mulder that she had never felt with anyone else. She felt as though she respected this man so much already, she felt as though she'd known him her whole life. "So, you coming in? You told my mom you wanted to talk to her. –remember?"

"Oh, I see you inherited your mother's perfect memory…" he smiled and climbed out of the car.

"Thank-you for today, I had a lot of fun. Thought I would tell you now since it may be crazy mayhem since the wedding is so close. If you want I can go get my mom for you so you don't have to go in there." Amy said as she walked up the stairs to the door.

"That would be great, thanks…" he said smiling.

After a few minutes, Scully walked out to the front door, shutting it behind her. "Mulder…what is wrong with you, running off with my daughter like that. I thought we had an agreement…"

He cut her off, "OUR daughter Scully, remember she is OUR daughter. And I know we had an agreement, I think that after today I can't keep my end of it. I look at her and I see you, I see Samantha, I see Melissa, I see myself. And for a weird reason I have the need to get to know her, I feel as though I've been cheated of a lot in the past 20 years."

"Mulder…" Scully said as tears began to form.

"No, Scully, you have two choices, either you tell her who her father is and allow me to have a relationship with my daughter, or I tell her." Mulder said sure of what he wanted to do.

"Mulder, I've been thinking about it. And you're right; I've cheated you both of something great. At first I did it because I believed that she was better off without you. That *WE* were better off without you. You were so dedicated to your work and I always came a far 2nd, and that day I went to give you the news I realized that maybe I wasn't even a 2nd at all. I didn't want to risk so much disappointment, so I left, and I prayed that you came after me and prove me wrong, but you never really did. NO matter what you say about coming and seeing us, you still didn't come get us. You proved me right all these years; and how is it that you find out you have a daughter? 20 years later after I bring her over for a visit, when I make everything easy for you. What about those emails I sent you?"

"Those emails, I…uh…I deleted those emails….without reading them." Mulder said looking at his feet.

Scully let out a bitter laugh, "You can't blame all of this on me. On her 3rd birthday, she asked me, 'mommy, how come I don't have a daddy?'." Scully finally let the tears flow, "that night I sat in front of my computer for an hour before I got up the courage to email you and tell you all about her existence. I waited about a week before sending the second, and another before the 3rd. I never heard back from you, so I took that as you wanted nothing to do with us, so I kept my original plan to never tell her about who her father was."

"You should have done something else; you can't trust an email, what if it hadn't reached me?"

"But they did, and you deleted them. So that means you would've hung up on me, ripped any letter I sent, nothing would have made you listen to anything I had to say, and only because I left you… And I had the gunmen make sure those emails had reached you." She said wiping the tears flowing from her eyes furiously, "look, I believe she needs her father, but we're gonna do this my way. We will tell her after the wedding, I don't want any of this to overshadow Monica's big day. I will tell her, and you will sit tight and wait." She said with anger and fear in her eyes, "She deserves that much." She knew that this was putting her relationship with her daughter in grave danger. "I'm gonna go back inside…I uh…I will see you at the wedding." She said not looking at him and walking in the house closing the door behind her. When she walked in she saw her daughter had been watching them the whole time. Thankfully the house was completely noisy that nothing from the outside could be heard.

"What were you guys talking about, mom? You seemed pretty upset, are you ok?" Amy asked,

"Yes, honey, I'm fine. How's Monica doing, she was freaking out right before you came in."

"She just walked into the kitchen to get herself something to drink," Amy cracked a smile while crossing her arms, "I think she's calmed down some."

"Good. Did you have fun today?" Scully asked Amy sincerely, she was curious as to how a father –daughter afternoon had gone. Even though she wasn't aware of it.

"It was nice, the F.B.I. was everything I imagined and more, I just wish that maybe you had given me the tour. But it was still really cool. And now I'm sure that I'm sure of what I want to do. "She gave her mother an ear to ear smile.

Scully enveloped her in a bear hug, "I'm thankful for that honey. You're very different than me; I never knew what I wanted."

"Maybe I get it from my father?" Amy said, digging for information.

Contrary to usual Scully behavior, she replied with a simple, "maybe." This stunned Amy, since every time she brought her father up in conversation, it usually ended with Scully reminding Amy that, no in fact, she got that trait from her, or that she didn't feel like talking about her father. Amy returned her mother's hug.

"Are you ready for the wedding mom?" Amy asked breaking the hug.

"Not at all, I have a feeling it will be a very eventful wedding. But I hope everything goes as planned for Monica and john's case."

**Reviews??????**


	11. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

The day had finally arrived. The last few days had been spent running around trying to get everything ready, with the day before the wedding spent at Maggie's house for Scully and Amy.

While at her mother's house, Scully had had the same argument she'd been having for years with her. About Amy's father. Although it was never confirmed to her Maggie was 100% sure of whom her granddaughter's father was. She knew her daughter well. But for some reason her daughter had not want anything to do with him, although he had seemed to be her life before she had conceived Amy.

The reception was well under way; Monica looked beautiful in a simple white dress that clung to her curves that amazingly she'd kept over the years.

For some reason, Monica and John seated Mulder, Scully and Amy on the same table, along with Skinner and the lone gunmen. Scully made a mental note to bring it up the next time she spoke to Monica after the wedding.

Scully made it a point to catch up with Skinner, who, besides Mulder, she'd had the least communication with over the years. She made it a point to have short conversation with Mulder. Amy took notice of this, but decided to talk to this man who intrigued her so much; and with enough booze she thought she could get him to spill some details about her father's identity. She was sure he knew.

The night seemed to go rather nice and even Mulder had asked Amy to dance with him. Scully noticed the interaction, and she wondered how long it would be before either Amy found out the truth or she or Mulder told it to her. After their dance was over, they headed back to the table, and Mulder took Amy's seat, which was next to Scully, while Amy sat in his and started up a conversation with Frodihike.

"Mulder….what are you doing." Scully said looking into his eyes.

"Well, Scully, I see a beautiful woman, unaccompanied….I sit down." Mulder said. He was clearly tipsy she thought. Either it was the alcohol talking or he was gathering up courage WITH the help of alcohol, she decided to play his game.

"Correction Mulder, I'm here with my daughter." She said giving him half a smile.

"Our daughter, Scully, our daughter." He said softly. Her face quickly changed along with her emotions, but yet she remained speechless. She wondered if he was gonna spill the beans tonight during a drunken stupor. Just then, as she searched for something to say, the band began playing a song she remembered as being one of his favorites, _Crimson and Clover_. With one swift, he got up, reached for her hand, and she without a thought, took it. She was suddenly at a time a good 20, 21 years ago. He led her to the dance floor which only a few people occupied. Monica noticed, smiled and nudged John to look at their friends. Mulder and Scully were consumed in their own thoughts to notice.

_Ah, now I __don't hardly know her  
But I think I could love her  
Crimson and clover_

As they reached the dance floor, Mulder took his free hand and placed it on its position and he began to sway back and forth with Scully. He searched her eyes for something, anything. She did the same.

_Ah when she comes walking over  
Now Ive been waitin to show her  
Crimson and clover over and over_

Yeah, my, my such a sweet thing  
I wanna do everything  
What a beautiful feeling  
Crimson and clover over and over

All he thought about was closing up the space between them. They were dancing too far for his liking. Just as he decided to move in and close it, she got closer and placed her head on his chest.

_Crimson and clover over and over  
Crimson and clover over and over  
Crimson and clover over and over  
Crimson and clover over and over_

Amy had been a witness to the whole thing, just then, realization struck her. It couldn't be, could it? Her mother would not have lied and kept her from her father all this time….or would she?

Just as realization struck, the song ended and someone instructed everyone to walk outside and say goodbye to the bride and groom who were off to the airport for their honeymoon. As they walked outside, Scully saw Amy ahead in the crowd and walked faster to catch up to her. As she reached her, she pushed her arm around her, she noticed Mulder had followed suit and was now on Amy's other side. As Amy felt her mothers arm around her, she flinched and went stiff. Scully felt her daughter tense up at her touch and was instantly brought down from the high that Mulder, flashbacks, and his dancing had done to her. She took her arm off of her daughter as she waved goodbye to Monica and John who were getting on their limo. As the limo took off everyone started walking inside, but Amy stood still, and so did Scully. Mulder started to walk off but as he noticed the scene of his daughter and his daughter's mother standing still, he also remained at his spot. He was JUST out of earshot so all he could do was use his psychologist skills to read their body language.

---

"Amy, what's wrong." Scully said not looking at her daughter, but into the distance, somehow knowing the answer to her question.

"Mom, is Fox Mulder my father?" She looked at Scully who kept her eyes fixed at something in the distance.

Scully let out a big sigh, she knew she couldn't keep doing this, and now, her daughter was asking her to tell her the truth, "Yes." Was her simple answer, this is when she chose to look at her daughter. What she found when she looked into her eyes was not what she expected to find. She was looking at pure hatred, or hurt, she wasn't sure, not that either or would make a big change in the way she herself was feeling.

"I…I uh…I can't believe you would keep me from him all this time. That you would blatantly lie……..is this the reason we never came up here? To keep ME in the dark? Did he know about me all this time," she now turned her hurt-filled eyes to look at Mulder while she pointed at him as she said this last statement. She felt hurt, like nothing she'd ever felt before. She doubted she would ever feel this way again.

"No, he did not. I'm sorry Amy, I know this…this isn't going to make you feel any better, but at the time I thought I was doing what was best for you." Tears were rolling freely down her face now.

"To hell you did." Amy said. She couldn't stand there, she felt as though she couldn't breathe. She walked closer to the street and got into one of the cabs that was there waiting, along with a couple others, for the intoxicated people to leave the reception in order to take them home. As she slid in the cab she gave him directions to the only place close to D.C. she felt she could go. She never looked back to see that her mother had been left there, hurting more than she was.

Mulder quickly approached Scully to find her sobbing like he'd never seen her before. "What just happened?" he asked her sincerely.

"She knows the truth about you now. I need to go talk to her." She said and left him standing there as she herself got into a cab heading for Monica's house.

Thinking retrospectively, she must've freaked out the cab driver with how much she had been crying. She always knew that this day would come, but never did she think it would actually be any day close. How'd she get herself in such a mess? How did she manage to keep this from her daughter, and everyone else for that matter? She was such a failure. She always felt like she had accomplished something by just raising Amy, but now that Amy most likely hated her, she felt like a complete and utter failure. The definition of failure would surely display a picture of her in many dictionaries pretty soon she was sure.

As she paid the cab driver for the ride and got out, she was surprised to find that the house looked empty, no lights were on. Monica and John were on their way to the airport and they had left them the house to stay in over the holidays so they wouldn't have to bother Maggie for more room as she was practically packed with the rest of the family. As she walked inside realization hit her that her daughter must've gone to her grandmother's house. So she dialed the number.

"Dana," she answered without greeting her, "yes, she's here, and it would not be wise to come around until she's ready." Maggie said sternly. All of the fears she'd had over the years finally coming true.

"Mom, she's my daughter and I need to talk to her and…." Maggie cut her off.

"No, Dana, you are my daughter, I warned you about this, do as I say. Stay away for a while." Maggie said.

"Mom…."

"There's no discussion here Dana, you and me will talk about this later, now someone needs to comfort your daughter…" She said as she hung up the phone, didn't allow Scully a rebuttal. Nothing.

The next day Scully woke up at 11 am after falling asleep at around 8:30 that same morning. Her eyes stung from all the crying she'd done earlier that day and that previous night. She headed for the bathroom and took a hot, long, shower. The steam helped her relax a little.

Just as she walked out of the bathroom there was a knock on the door. Her heart leaped, maybe Amy wanted to talk and make peace. She was surprised and disappointed to find Mulder on the other side of the door. "Hi, Scully, I wanted to come check on you…how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." She didn't invite him in. She wanted so bad to blame him, blame him for all of her troubles, when in reality, she knew she was the one to screw up this time. And she screwed up big time.

"I was with Amy all night." He said carefully watching Scully's expression to change from incredulous to hurt. "She wanted me to tell you that she would prefer to spend Christmas Eve as well as Christmas with your family." He said carefully, again. Her expression changed again to confused this time.

"What do you mean? Is that exactly what she said? Or did she say she just didn't want to spend the holidays with me?!" Scully said raising her voice realizing that today was Christmas Eve. Mulder expected this.

"She said she did not want to see you. Your mother said to tell you to not bother to come around tonight, or tomorrow, because you wouldn't be allowed in. I'm sorry; I tried to make it sound nicer." Mulder said with a sad look on his face. Out of all the people, she expected him to be the last to come and check on her. He searched her face for a hint of emotion, but she switched into her professional personality. Not a hint of emotion on her face.

"Ok, well let me get you her stuff to give to her," She finally allowed him in.

"Scully, are you gonna be ok?" He asked sincerely, "we can spend the…." She cut him off,

"No, Mulder, I appreciate that, but I think you and her should spend it together, get to know each other." She said sincerely.

She got him her things, and included her plane ticket back home. "Please give her this, tell her to call me if she needs anything."

"What will you be doing Scully?" Mulder asked.

"I am going to try to change my plane ticket for tonight, there's no reason for me to stick around, I know Amy is going to take some time to come around, I'd rather be home." She said sincerely looking into her eyes as they filled with tears ready to be spilled.

He put Amy's things down and hugged his former partner and current love of his life. She was surprised but she hugged him back.

"Don't be a stranger Scully, keep in touch. Please." He pleaded with her.

All she said was "Ok."

That day she changed her ticket to fly out that day; she made it home that night at 10 p.m., put in A Christmas Carol on, while drinking cranberry juice and vodka. She got drunk and cried her way into Christmas day. Not the usual. How she missed Luz, she would probably have known what to say to her to make her feel better.


	12. Its a Sad, sad life

It had been a week since Scully had seen or talked to her daughter. A week, 2 hours and 33 seconds to be exact. She had been emailing her once a day for the past week. It had started as a simple email apologizing and wishing her a Merry Christmas and how sad she was that they were spending it apart. Now, she found herself writing to her about her days.

Now, it was New Year's Day, or Morning rather, it was 1 a.m. She had spent it alone. She couldn't remember the last time she spent the holidays alone. She didn't think she ever had. She'd received invites from her friends in Texas, but she was not up to it. Although none of her emails had been returned yet, she held on to hope that maybe she would return it. Sadly, she had hoped that her daughter would show up tonight and spend New Year's Eve with her. She'd been disappointed. She took another sip of her wine as she finished typing her first email to Amy for the year.

That same week she decided to email Mulder. To which he replied with a phone call. A phone call that led to a 3 hour conversation. They made this a routine. They would talk each night before they went to bed, which was tricky with the difference in time zones. From him she learned that Amy had been seeing him trying to get to know him. They never discussed what Amy's feelings were towards her.

A week after New Year's Day, Scully came home from work and immediately felt something different about her house. She walked around making sure everything was in order, as she walked into her daughters room, her first thought was that she'd been robbed and that the robbers were probably still inside waiting to come attack her. If it hadn't been for that note, she would've never thought it possible. All the note said was, _Came for my things; _and she knew. She knew her daughter had come around, grabbed her clothes, her pictures, her belongings, and taken them with her. Away from Scully. Their deal was over. Their deal for Amy to live at home until she obtained her Bachelor's degree, to which she would later move out, and most likely to another city, on to obtain her PhD.

The first thing she thought of to do was call Mulder.

"Mulder." He answered into the phone.

"Why didn't you tell me she was going to do this? Why?" Scully said realizing her emotions were quickly getting out of control.

"Tell you what Scully, are you ok?" Mulder said sincerely

"Tell me that she was coming home, that she was coming for her things while I was gone at work. Why would she do this?!" Scully yelled into the phone.

"Scully, I didn't…I…what…she…she did what?" Mulder asked truly confused, "She said she was going back home." I assumed she was going back home to you, not back home to Texas.

"Mulder, I…I…I" Scully started hyperventilating while sobbing heavily into the phone. She dropped the phone onto the floor to try to get a hold of herself. After a few minutes, her breathing returned back to normal, but the tears kept on coming. She crawled onto her bed and hugged her legs up to her chest. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She could hear her cell ringing in the distance, then her home phone, but she ignored both. She fell asleep to a restless sleep.

The next morning, Scully woke up hoping that all that had happened recently had been a nightmare, but when she woke up to silence she realized that this was her reality.

The next couple of weeks were some sort of grieving period for her, first she tried to deny what was happening; her own daughter, the person that had become her life, could not be doing this to her. She then became angry, with herself for messing up so much, and with her daughter for acting this way. Then she became depressed. She seemed to be stuck in this stage.

Her birthday had come and gone without much acknowledgement. The only call she received was from Mulder, and she hadn't even bothered picking it up. He left her a nice message though. Her co-workers gave her the typical birthday cake everyone received on their birthday. It was more of an excuse to get out of the office and eat some cake without feeling guilty for most of them. She felt like she was becoming dark and twisty inside. Working with all the dead bodies didn't help much either. Her students were worse. Her friends forced her into a night at dinner then drinks later. She bailed after dinner, but they had been happy enough that she was out of the house. All of them were aware of her situation so getting her out of the house had been a small victory.

Scully kept sending her daughter an email each night, some asking for forgiveness, others scorning her for leaving without an explanation, others just telling her about her day, but most about how much she missed her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Now, 5 months later after that night in which her daughter found out the truth about her father in Washington, she was turning 20; _probably spending it with Mulder._ She thought. Now she was bitter.

Her morning had been worse than her regular bad mornings. She spilled coffee all over her suit right as she was walking out the door, which made her have to run back inside and change. Which made her late to class. Her students had left by the time she made it to class. If only she could leave her class each time one of her students arrived late to class. Just as she walked into her office she realized she had forgotten her lunch on her dining table at home. Then during her lunch hour, as she went to pay for the lunch she had on her tray, she realized her wallet was not in her purse as she believed, so she had to go through the embarrassment of putting everything back and starving to the end of the day and through her next 2 classes. If only she knew her day was about to get worse.

That day on her way home, the person in the car in front of her decided to stomp on their brakes while they were in the middle of the freeway going 70 mph. "_Great!"_ was all she thought as she heard and felt bangs coming from all directions, and then everything went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It had been 2 weeks since Amy had received an email from her mother. She didn't admit it to anyone, not even to herself, but she looked forward to reading her mother's emails every night before she went to sleep. On her birthday she had opted to not go anywhere, she wasn't up to it. She had asked Mulder to stay in D.C. and not come for a visit. She had been down lately. All she really wanted to do was pick up the phone and call her mother and make up with her and have everything go back to normal. But she was so damn stubborn she couldn't get herself to do it. Mulder, which is what she called him, she still could not bring herself to call him 'dad' or 'father' yet. She knew her mother must've had her reasons for doing what she did, and Mulder reminded her of this every day; keeping the details to himself saying that she and Scully needed to discuss that amongst themselves.

Her birthday email never came. She figured she deserved as much as she didn't even bothered to text her mother to wish her a happy birthday.

Now it had been a two weeks since her last email. She hesitated to ask Mulder about her mother but wanted to know if she had finally reached her wits end with her.

"Mulder." Mulder answered the phone groggily, it was 2 a.m.

"Hi, it's me." Amy said, the all too familiar phrase for Mulder, but so unfamiliar for Amy.

"Ames, is everything ok? What's going on?" he said sitting up immediately on his bed, checking the time.

"Everything is ok, dad," she called him dad for the first time. His heart jumped, "I...I uh…was just wondering if you had spoken to mom" She asked nervously.

"Not in a while. I just got done with a case, and I had been busy, I think she must be busy as well since she hasn't called ME in a while." Mulder said still half asleep, "what is this about Amy?" he asked her.

"Well…mom's been emailing me, once a day, ever since that day…and um, she…she hasn't emailed me since the day before my birthday…." Amy said. This was new to Mulder, he had no idea that Scully and Amy had been emailing back and forth. He was under the impression that all communication lines had been cut.

"Well, honey, if she hasn't responded to your last email I'm sure she'll get to it as soon as she isn't so busy, isn't it around finals time now?" Mulder half asked half told her.

"No, I never responded to any of her emails. But I read them all." Amy said ashamed of herself.

Mulder wasn't sure if no communication was worse than writing emails to your daughter and never getting a response.

"Well Amy, you know then that she's been having a very rough time. She has not had it easy. You've been upset and angry all of this time, but she's been dealing with you leaving her and not wanting to listen to her explain to you her reasons." Mulder repeated this for the millionth time in the past 5 months.

Amy felt a tear roll down her cheek, "you're right; I think she just got tired of it." Amy said matter-of-factly. "I'll call her tomorrow and see how we can start to fix this." Amy said.

"Good girl. Now go to sleep, its late." Mulder ordered while smiling into the phone.

"Ok, I will, have a good night." Amy said. As they hung up the phone, she wasn't sure if she wanted to wait until the morning, so she dialed the all too familiar number. Straight to voicemail._ Hi, you've reached Dana Scully, please lea---_ she hung up, she probably turned her cell off. This would have to wait till the morning. She would get up extra early and make her way across town from the apartment she was sharing with her best friend, to her mother's house.

_THE NEXT MORNING—6 am_

As Amy parked her car in the driveway, she immediately knew something was wrong. It was still dark outside but she could see that he lawn had not been mowed in what seemed like a while. She exited her car, as she noticed the porch light was not on; her mother always turned it on and only turned if off as she left for work in the mornings. The mailbox was overflowing with mail. She still managed to ring the door bell. No answer. Hoping her mother had not changed the key locks to the door, she tried her key. It worked. She walked inside and looked around. The place was empty. It looked as though no one had been there in a while. There was something seriously wrong. She had that feeling.

"Mulder."

"Dad, something is wrong." She said standing inside the home she once occupied and at another time abandoned.


	13. I'm sorry

**A/N: I've realized that many of my chapters do not include an A/N. sorry about that. I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, but I've been having trouble with this chapter. I wasn't sure if I wanted to have it go in this direction or not. I've actually had it written for about a week or maybe more, but was just marinating over it. I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what ya'll think by reviewing! **

Mulder had been taken aback by his daughters call. He never expected Scully to be missing, or a run away, or whatever it is she was at the moment. The first call he made was the lucky one and even he was surprised.

"Hello?" Monica Reyes answered her cell phone, somehow expecting this call for quite some time now.

"Monica? Hey it's Mulder." He said.

"Yes, Mulder, I know, your number is saved on my cell." She said rolling her eyes.

"Listen, Amy is going crazy in Houston, she went looking for Scully, and well it seemed as though she has not been home for a while. Lawn not being mowed, mail overflowing, and I was wondering if maybe you spoke to her and might know something about her." He said onto the telephone feeling a bit of anxiousness in his stomach.

"Maybe she went on vacation or something?" Monica said rather sarcastically.

"Monica, if you know something, please let me know so that I can move on to the next step if you don't." Mulder said slightly annoyed that she was not taking this seriously.

"Listen, Mulder, she's been here, ok? She's been here for the past week and a half. It's nice of you guys to finally notice." Now it was her who was annoyed.

"Is she visiting? How come I didn't hear anything of it? She should've called and said she'd be in town." Mulder said slightly confused.

"It wasn't a planned visit. I literally had to drag her here…more of a wheeled her here. But that's a long story. I'm glad Amy finally decided to speak to her mother." Monica said now losing control of her emotions for a minute. She sighed, then continued, "Dana was in a REALLY bad car accident," she emphasized on the really, "She…she coded shortly after she arrived at the hospital. She has a broken leg, a broken arm, she's horribly bruised, but most of all, she's under some very deep depression, which is why I brought her here with me. I couldn't leave her home with 2 broken limbs and that depression." Monica said walking to her porch and shutting the door behind her.

"I..when did the accident happen? How come no one told me about this? And I….I wasn't aware that her depression was that bad." Mulder rambled.

"I didn't either, I talk to her probably every other day, and I can tell you that she's a very good actress. She has a habit of not wanting to disrupt other people's lives. I knew she'd been down, but who wouldn't under the situation she's in, but My goodness Mulder, she's lost about 10 pounds, she looks terrible. I feel as though I should've known." Monica said slightly disappointed in herself for not knowing just how rough her friend had been having it, "And about the accident, all she will say is that the car in front of her slammed their brakes. Seeing pictures of the remains of her car makes me wonder how she is still here, or how she still has all of her limbs, they're broken, but they are there."

Mulder bit her lip and felt instantly angry, frustrated and confused with himself. He should've forced Amy to go talk to her, he should've physically dragged her to her mother. Had he been taking his revenge this whole time? His revenge for keeping his daughter from him? God , he felt disgusted with himself. " I…I need to call Amy and let her know what happened, I'm sure she'll be on the next flight over."

"Ok." Monica said. She wasn't sure how Scully would take this.

Her depression had kicked into high gear after the hospital had tried to call her emergency contact, her daughter, only to get the wrong number and Scully had to inform them that her number had been changed and she did not have her new one. This obtained some odd looks from the nurse, but no comments, thank goodness. Her next name on the list was Monica Reyes. She had jumped on a plane to Texas as soon as she hung up the phone. After seeing the state Scully was in, not only physically but emotionally, she _told_ her that they'd be coming home to Washington D.C. Monica had been saddened to learn that her friend had been in the hospital for 2 days by herself. She had asked the nurses why she hadn't been called sooner, and they had informed her that Scully had refused to let them call the next number on the list. It was only after they refused to let her go home on her own and insisted she must have someone to take her home that she finally allowed them to make the call to Monica.

Monica walked back inside and towards the guest room which was currently being occupied by her friend, Dana Scully. "hi," she smiled as Monica walked through the room. She was sitting up watching TV, which Monica figured she hadn't done too much of recently.

"Mulder called. He was looking for you, because Amy was looking for you. Apparently she went over by your house this morning." Monica said carefully not sure of what her friend's reaction would be.

"So I have been found," she smiled. "it took her long enough, don't you think?" Scully said trying to hide her emotions.

"Dana, I don't know what to tell you, but I think this means that things are starting to head in the right path," Monica said extending her hand and holding her friends unbroken hand.

"It's been hard…" Scully finally admitted, to her friend and to herself, her yes filling with tears,"I haven't really known what to do with myself, or how to even begin to fix this huge mess." The tears finally made their way out of her eyes.

"I know honey, I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you." Monica said sincerely.

"No, I honestly did not feel like I wanted anyone there, I needed to wallow in my own misery. Figure my own shit out. I guess I was trying to punish myself." Dana said for the first time out loud, finally admitting it to herself.

"Dana, you did what you thought was right at the time. And it may have been the right decision all along. There's no punishment needed for that." Monica told her friend. Just as they were about to continue their conversation, there was a loud knock on the door. The knocks sounded impatient and loud. Monica made a face as she got up to tend to the door.

As she opened the door, she was surprised, but at the same time she'd been expecting this visitor for a while now. "Mrs. Scully, hi, come in."

"Monica, is it true? Is Dana here, is she ok? Why didn't you call me? Where is she?" Margaret Scully said a million words a minute, as she walked in and looked around to find her daughter.

"She's in the guest room. She's ok. She asked me not to call you." Maggie did not wait for Monica to finish her sentence and she was flying down the hall towards the guest room. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see the state her daughter was in. Left leg and arm on a cast, face badly bruised, and she looked as though she hadn't eaten or slept in months.

"Dana, honey, why didn't you call? Why didn't you come over to the house?" Margaret said walking over and sitting by her daughter on the bed. Scully just had a confused look on her face.

"Hi, mom. I'm sorry. It's just you haven't returned any of my calls in 5 months. I honestly didn't think you would care, I wasn't sure if you would pick up the phone, and I didn't want to go through the embarrassment of having someone else not reached, so I called the person who I knew would be there." Scully said avoiding her mother's gaze, she felt she was five years old all over again getting in trouble for leaving her toys out. Monica had come in the room to ask Maggie if she wanted some tea, and caught the last piece of the conversation and decided to just give them some time alone.

"Dana, you're my daughter. You know I will always be there for you. No matter what." Margaret said with tears in her eyes.

"But that's the thing mom; you weren't there for me when I needed you. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh, but you and Amy both turned your backs on me. I spent the holidays alone. My birthday went unnoticed by the two of you. I called, wrote, texted, and got no response. You more than anyone should've known why I did what I did, but instead, backs were turned, calls ignored." Scully said with a bitter tone.

Maggie looked down at her hands, for the first time realizing how wrong she'd been acting. "I..I…Dana, I don't know what to say, I was wrong, and you're right to say all you want to me. I guess I had been angry at you for not allowing yourself to let the love of your life to be in your life. And it built up for 20 years and…"

Scully couldn't take it anymore, so she interrupted her, "Mom, you don't know the whole story. Maybe I did want him to. And maybe things just didn't work out. And maybe I tried to let him know that Amy existed. There are so many maybes, but you know what, there is only one real way. The life I was dealt, the life my daughter was dealt, and the life Mulder was dealt. There are no maybes, buts or ifs. There's just now. And all I know is that 2 weeks ago, I was almost killed, and I would have died alone. No one would have been there with me. No one would've missed me until weeks later. Now what kind of sorry life is that? I've been here for 2 weeks, and just now people are noticing. I failed as a daughter, sister, and mother." Scully said through sobs. Her frail body shaking. "The worst thing about all of it is that I tried my best, and I still failed. My best was not slightly good enough."

"Oh Honey, that is not true, you know that." Maggie said attempting to give her daughter a hug, but Scully did not reciprocate.

"Mom, could I just have some time alone. I just want to be alone right now. I'm sorry. It's great to see you. It really is. I've missed you tremendously, but I just need some time." Scully said with a half smile. Her mother nodded and left the room.

She'd had this dream before. The dream where she'd hear her daughter calling her; she'd always wake up to find herself alone in her apartment unable to sleep. This time, she opened her eyes and had to shut them and opened them again to make sure that it was real.

"Mom…."

"Amy?...." Scully asked opening her eyes once again. She was sitting across from her on the bed. She was there.

"Mom?" Amy said once again

"Wow, I'm surprised you didn't call me Dana, or worse, Scully." Scully said with a half-joke, half-sarcasm hint in her voice.

"Oh mom." The tears started flowing freely from the both of them. More from Amy than Scully. "Mom, I've missed you so much, I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot. A Huge idiot. I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry, I know it will take so long for you…" She was interrupted by Scully

"Amy, just stop. What you did in 5 months, I did 19 years. Let's just call it even." Scully said

"No, mom, you never turned your back on me. And I completely abandoned you, I'm so ashamed of myself." Amy said through tears.

"Shhh, baby, its ok." Through it all, Scully would always be her daughters shoulder to cry on, forgetting all of her own pain. She used the arm that was not broken to bring Amy in for an embrace. "We will need to talk, eventually, there are things in which neither of us acted rationally, but I want you to know that I never stopped loving you, and that you are my daughter, nothing will ever change that." Scully said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Amy wiped the tears that had rolled down her face using her shirt sleeve; this made her look 5 years old to her mother. "I want you to know that I read all of your emails, and I'm so sorry I never wrote back. I almost lost my chance to talk to you again. I've realized how important it is to use my head." Amy said referring to Scully's current physical state.

Scully smiled. Her stomach grumbled just then and she realized how hungry she was, it was probably the first time she'd felt hungry in months. Amy heard her stomach, "Mom, we need to feed you, Da…Mulder ordered some pizza, a while ago actually, there may not be any left for us." She smiled.

"Honey, if you want to call your father, dad, you should. It does not bother me one bit. There's things that we need to discuss so that you can understand things better. But at the moment, I'm starving, could you help me out of this room? I'm still not used to these stretchers yet.

Everyone had been surprised to see Scully enter the kitchen. Monica knew that she'd been in the guest room the whole time she had been staying with her and John, and instantly knew that Amy's presence had given Scully the _lift_ to try and become her old self again. The Scully that fought and never showed a weak moment.

"Mulder, hi, how are you." She smiled at him, and although her face was covered in bruises and scratches, Mulder had never seen a more beautiful smile. He stood up and kissed her on the cheek as he helped her sit on the table that was already occupied by John, Maggie, Monica, and Mulder. Amy sat in between Mulder and Scully. There were so many things that needed to be discussed between the 3 of them, but for tonight, _just _for tonight, they would enjoy a nice meal together.

-**Reviews?**


	14. Finding ourselves again

Three days went by before Amy and Scully had decided to head back home. It only took three days for Amy and Scully to talk out their differences. Amy would be moving back home to help out Scully through her recovery time and to recover lost time with her. They had found it incredibly easy to talk to each other, which left both of them wondering why they hadn't done so sooner.

The morning after Amy had arrived at Washington D.C., Mulder had dropped by to see how Scully was doing, and Amy ended up convincing him to take them out to that dinner he had taken her to months before. Him and Scully's diner.

"Mulder, you know how hard it's going to be to get me *into* the dinner?" Scully said in the car while they were on their way.

He chuckled, "probably twice as hard as it was to get you into the car." He gave her a quick smile before returning his eyes on the road. Amy smiled at the interaction, hoping and wishing.

"Mom, it'll do you some good, fresh air is good." Amy told her as she patted her shoulder from the backseat.

Once inside the diner, and after 20 minutes of attempting to bring Scully out of the car unharmed, they placed their orders and were now sitting in a table sharing an uncomfortable silence.

"This is weird." Scully said looking at her hands, "I'm sorry, I just….I just feel weird about sharing a meal with the both of you. After all that's happened. I never thought that I'd be sitting here 2 weeks ago, never in a million years." She said smiling at the both of them. It was at this moment that Amy realized just exactly how much she had hurt her mother, and she knew that this hurt would not go away so easily nor would it go fast either. "I've had a lot of time think, about the two of you, and I want to take this opportunity to apologize to the both of you for what I took from you both. It has tremendously hurt me and I cannot imagine how much it hurts the two of you to know you missed out on two decades of life with each other; and for that I'm truly sorry. I just wanted to make it official. That's all."

The waitress returned with their food before either Mulder or Amy could react to Scully's short monologue.

Once the waitress was gone and they were settled attempting to eat their food, it was Mulder's turn to talk. "Amy, I want to say that it is not just your mom's fault that things happened the way they did." He began, he saw Scully begin to open her mouth to say something, but he signaled her with his hand to let him speak. "Amy, did your mother happen to tell you what made her decide to move to Texas? Or why she didn't get a chance to tell me that she was expecting you?" He asked Amy determined to get everything up in the air.

"Mulder…." Scully began, "We don't have to do this, there's no reason to, let's just move on."

"No, Dana," he called her Dana, _geez, _he was serious, "it has to be done, we are both at fault here."

"Dad, just continue, I think we all need to talk about this. I want to know, I think I deserve to know, everything. Don't you think so, mom?" She asked.

Scully managed to nod, and thought about how the food that was now in front of them was probably not going to be eaten, and if it was, probably not enjoyed.

"Dana, er, your mother, was going through a rough time after your cousin Lucy died," Amy nodded, Scully noticed it was raining outside and remembered what Lucy told her that day at the hospital _think of me with the rain _she felt tears well up in her eyes, but she would not let them fall. "Your mother and I had been, well, intimate, right before Lucy passed. Then Lucy passed away, and your mom took it hard," Amy looked at her mother who had taken a great interest in her napkin, tears flowing freely from her eyes, she used the napkin to wipe her tears. "She went into a deep depression and she was finding it hard to get out, and I was having a hard time helping her get out of it. I stopped going over to check on her, stopped calling, I loved her with all my heart, but I was so angry that she was so sad and I couldn't do anything. Well, the day she came over to let me know she was expecting a child, I didn't even let her into my apartment because I was busy with a blonde, if you know what I mean. She of course, knew this and was devastated, and I knew this, but I tried to ignore it at the time. It had only been a couple of months since she and I had been intimate with each other, and here I was with another woman. I cant imagine the pain you felt Dana," there was the use of her first name again, "and I never apologized for that, so I'm very sorry. Anyway, I figured, like an asshole of a man, that I would fix things between your mom and I, later, after I'd had my fun. But before I realized it, she was just gone. No one told me she was leaving, and if they did I wasn't listening, my mind was elsewhere. I went looking for her some time later, and I saw the both of you, out in the yard, and I assumed that she had found what she had always yearned for: a caring husband, and loving children. So I didn't bother, I wanted her to have the life she wanted. Some time later after that I received some emails from her, and I figured she wanted to catch up or tell me about her life, and I was not wanting to learn about her new family, and the man that I felt had taken my place. So without reading them I deleted them. I just recently learned that she wanted to try and tell me again about your existence, and for the 2nd time I rejected her in that aspect. So you should not be placing all the blame on your mom, she did all she could with what she had, and she still raised you amazingly. I'm so thankful for her having raised you. She may have made the right decision by taking you away from me for a long time. I don't think I would've made the best father back then."

"Mulder, stop, don't say things like that." Scully stopped him.

"All of this information would've been helpful when I was pissed off at mom." Amy said.

"I wanted for you and your mom to fix things your own way, I didn't want to get in the middle, I didn't know what you knew and what she wanted you to know, so I didn't want to screw things up even further. I think I let it go on way too long though."

Before she could react, Scully started to speak, "Now, Amy, you wanted to know the truth, and the truth is not something that is enjoyable, or nice, sometimes the truth hurts, but you wanted to know it. We, as adults made some incredible mistakes, and for that many people had to pay, and I'm sorry that you're suffering from our mistakes. If I could take it back, I would, but it's a little too late now, all we can do is deal with what we're handed today. WE, you and I, have gone through a lot these past few months, and you are NOT about to do the same with your father. Enough time has been lost between the two of you. Forgive and forget, that is all that can be done." Scully said staring deeply into her daughters eyes and reading her mind. Amy's facial expression relaxed and she looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm just having an incredibly hard time processing all of this. I don't mean to react in the way that I have, I'm just trying my best to deal with all of this. As of a few months ago, I didn't have a father, and I didn't wonder why I didn't, or why he would leave me, or why he didn't want me. I didn't ask myself those questions. Now, that is all I do, I wondered whether, You" s he looked at Mulder, "knew about me and maybe were pretending you didn't all along, there was no way my mom would just keep a big secret without a reason. I guess all I'm trying to say, is that I kind of sort of understand you guys, and why everything happened the way it did." She said then preceded to grab her fork and take a stab at her food and began eating. That single sentiment meant everything to Mulder and Scully. She had forgiven them. They sat in that dinner for hours and spoke of everything and nothing at the same time. To the stranger, they seemed to be a normal family, but for those who knew they were a group of family who had just become a family.


	15. A better life

_6 Months Later_

Scully had been having a slow recovery, but was now thankfully out of her casts. Amy had been a great help upon returning to their home in Texas, she did all the driving around and basically everything that needed to be done around the house. This had helped build their relationship from the ground up again. Mulder had been a great help, being in D.C. didn't allow him to be a greatest of helps, but he did all he could.

"Amy, I'm going into the office to get some things, you want to get some dinner tonight, or do you have some plans already?" Scully said entering her daughter's room, she'd been getting ready to go back to work for the spring semester and ever since she started driving again, she wanted to just get out of the house.

"Sorry mom, I promised Vanessa I'd go to the movies with her, maybe tomorrow?" Amy wrinkled her nose hoping it would be ok with her mother.

"Oh, that's fine, tomorrow will be fine." She smiled at her daughter and left to her office.

_Later that night_

Amy had left for the movies by the time Scully had come home from her office. On the way back home she had picked up a movie and some junk food to pass the time. Just as she was getting settled in to watch her movie, the doorbell rang.

She looked at her clock '9:21' she wondered who would be coming to her door so late. As she opened the door she was pleasantly surprised to find Mulder standing on the other side.

"Mulder?!" She looked slightly confused, but with a smile on her face, "what…what are you doing here?" she said through a smile letting him into the house.

"Well, I know you declared yourself fully recovered now, so I came by to celebrate, I...I hope that's ok…" he looked uncomfortable now, "maybe I should've called first?" He brought his hand around from behind his back to reveal a Tequila bottle.

"NO, Mulder, I'm very pleasantly surprised! You **came by** from a long way! I was getting ready to spend the night alone, and look at you; you're here from a billion miles away, to spend it with me. This makes my night about 150% better" She gave him one of her biggest most genuine smiles. "Shall we?" she said taking the bottle from his hands and walking towards the kitchen.

"I brought some Margarita mix so that we can…" before he could finish his sentence he saw Scully bring out two shot glasses. "oh…"

"Mulder, when was the last time you took a tequila shot?" She said with a mischievous look on her face. "Better yet, when was the last time you got drunk?...for fun?" Scully seemed to be out of her element. "I know its been at least 25, 26 years for me….I say we are due for a couple of shots at least. "

Mulder stood there stunned. He never thought that she would even open the bottle of tequila; he considered it leaving it in the car. "Um, let's do this Scully. What, what has gotten into you tonight?" She looked at him a smile no longer on her face, her eyes staring intently into his, for a few moments they just stood there staring at each other, wondering where it was that they had gone so wrong. Why had they acted so stupid? How much time had they lost apart. Before neither could say anything, she broke the trance they were in, and poured two shots of tequila, and handed one to Mulder. She was about to go for it, before he stopped her,

"we need to toast to something. You can't just take a shot…." He said, she looked thoughtful for a minute before speaking,

"To our future, our past, and today, the present…." And they took the shot. Mulder couldn't help but laugh at Scully's face after taking the shot.

"Gawwwwwwd, I forgot to get the salt and lemon!" Scully said rushing towards the refrigerator. Mulder was between laughs when he poured another two shots, before Scully was even done cutting the lemon; she already had another shot in her hand. This time, it was Mulder's turn for a toast.

"To our beautiful daughter and the love we had…"[have] he thought, "to create her." He said, and they took the shot.

Scully started giggling right after this one went down. Her laugh was contagious and soon Mulder was laughing too. "Did you bring any snacks, Mulder?" Scully asked with a look on her face that looked like it belonged to a 5 year old asking their mother for candy, "we should've thought of that before we went and started getting drunk…now I'm gonna be hungry!" She said looking for stuff in the pantry to eat. She found some chips and some popcorn.

Before the popcorn was popped, she had poured another two shots and they had downed them. "You know Mulder, I've always loved you." She said putting the shot glass down, realizing what she had just confessed, her eyes went wide and she continued on, "well, they don't call this liquid courage for nothing…" she said slightly slurring her words. Clearly slightly inebriated.

"Scully…."

"No, wait! I may NEVER get this out if I'm not drunk, and your chances of getting me drunk again mister, " she pointed at him, "are slim to none!" She smiled.

"ok, I'll let you finish." Mulder said leaning on the kitchen table, watching her lean back on the counter. She was only a couple of steps away, and he was itching to touch her.

"Well, I've loved you for so long. I loved you for so long that every day that I woke up, I thought of you, and every day it hurt more that you weren't around. A lot of the times I regretted running, but then I'd quickly remember what a bastard you were for sleeping with that whore! And who knows how many other whores!" She said, getting slightly angry and now clearly buzzed. "but I forgave you a long time ago. I forgave you the day I gave birth to my baby girl; and ever since that day, I wanted to run back to you so much. I knew though, that I'd just find you with another one and look like an even BIGGER idiot. One meaning whore. So, every day I woke up, reaching for my cell phone, hoping that you had made some contact, or wanted to get me back, or something! Anything. And that never happened. And every day my heart broke all over again. I would get this feeling of emptiness inside, and some pain that I couldn't get rid of or shake away, until those moments where Amy would walk in the room, that's when I would forget all about my heart ache because she lit up my life.

I never gathered up the courage to date or see anyone, every time I measured them up to you and they would never compare. I'm a lost cause! Anyway, all I really wanted to say was that I missed you, and that I never stopped loving you, and that I always thank God for our daughter." Scully spat, looking at the floor and finally making eye contact with Mulder.

He was speechless. He wasn't sure if he should say something back, or hold her and never let go. He poured himself another shot, he was about to take it, before she stopped him, "no mister, YOU take one, I take one." So he poured her one as well. This time there was no toast; the liquid just went down, as smoothly as water.

"Scully…" he started, staring down at his shot glass. "I'm an ass. I lost the two most important things in my life because I was an idiot. I think about it everyday. I was so upset with you for leaving me that I didn't stop to think that you might have had a great reason for doing so. Even then, I was a BIGGER idiot when I came down here to get you back, and saw you playing with Amy. I should've known. But I assumed….you know, its never good to assume. I think my high school calculus teacher told me that once…." Mulder said as he slightly let his drunkenness take over, taking control once again, he continued, "Scully, we made love the day Lucy died, we conceived our daughter that day. After that day, you weren't the same, and I knew you were depressed for your niece, but I couldn't help but be a priest and assume, ONCE AGAIN, that you had changed your mind about me. That making love to me had made you realize that, 'no, he's not the one', or 'no, I don't love him like THAT'. That's what was going through my mind when I picked up that blonde. I was so heart broke at the thought that you might not love me that I decided to go try and get over you. That plan clearly backfired, because I never got over you and all I did was push you even more away. I've loved you all of these years. Believe it or not, I kept tabs on you all of these years. I asked the gunmen to not tell me about your life, that I just wanted to know that you were ok. Just knowing you were ok helped me sleep sometimes. Other times, I'd just dreamed of what could have been, and how I had let you down. But you're here, and I'm here and…" before he could finish his sentence, Scully closed down the space between them, literal and non literal, and pressed her lips on his. The kiss lasted 15 seconds, but to them it felt like an eternity. She pulled back with a smile on her face, her eyes were once again smiling, a trait Mulder could remember seeing in her all those years ago. It was his turn to smile. HE grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a hug. They stayed like this for a while, just savoring the moment.

"Muuuulder….I'm vedhy dizzy….and mah tongue…. I can't feel mah tongue!" She looked a bit scared, and then saw the look on Mulder's face, he was smiling, a big smile, "Its not funny!"

"Scuuullly, it's called being druuunk," he said looking a little tipsy himself. Just as he said that, the front door opened, and Amy's voice filled the front room, they both looked at each other, like kids being caught being naughty,

"Mom, there's a car outside, do you…." She entered the room and saw Mulder standing there. "DAD!!!" she lost it and rushed towards her father.

He kissed her cheek and just uttered a "Surrrprise!"

As she retreated from the hug she smelled his breath, "Are you drunk?" She looked from Mulder to Scully, who just shrugged and gave her the goofiest smile she'd seen her mother give.

"Mom! You're drunk too?!" She asked in disbelief, as she asked, she glanced at the bottle of tequila that was sitting on the table, "Tequila?!" She had a smile on her face, but was shocked. Her mother had always been straight by the book, if she ever saw her mother drink an alcoholic drink, it would probably have been a glass a wine, but NEVER tequila. She liked that her father brought a side of her mother that she'd never seen.

"Yeeessss, I'm drunkkkk, we had a couuuuuple of shottttts" Scully finally answered, "annnnd, I'm veeeeery dizzy!" She said and started giggling, her giggles were contagious and soon the three of them were laughing.


End file.
